


Here You Come Again

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: AU-gust 2020 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doctor Danny - Freeform, Doctor Harry, M/M, Nurse Chin, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, doctor steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Danny Williams is a successful ER doctor. When his hospital hires a new head of Orthopedics he never expects it to be the sexy Brit he had a one-night stand with a decade ago... Sparks fly between Danny and Harry even after that long.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Harry Langford/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: AU-gust 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859479
Comments: 31
Kudos: 33





	Here You Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> I "blame" Hunter470 and Indehed for dragging me down the Danford rabbit hole but I love it here~.

Dr Daniel Williams walked down the halls of his hospital moving towards the ER, his domain. He owned this place, not really, but it felt like it a lot of the time. His head nurse Chin-Ho Kelly sat at the desk and grinned up at him.

“Dr. Williams.”

“Nurse Kelly.” Danny leaned against the edge of the desk, “How'd things go overnight?”

“A couple MVAs, a heart attack, a few OD's, those number are rising which is... concerning.”

Danny nodded slowly as Chin filled him in on everything, brought him up to speed. He looked over the boards and nodded.

“Alright, well if you've got it under control I have a staff meeting in fifteen, have to meet the new head of Ortho.” Danny rolled his eyes, “Some hot shot from England apparently.”

“Good luck.” Chin winked and watched Danny head off, silently hoping nothing went too bad while Danny was away.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Danny got to the meeting and took his seat, the heads of all the departments were there except Ortho, that seat was empty, Dr. Kalakaua having recently transferred to a hospital in Colorado.

“Good morning everyone, thank you for being on time.” Dr Denning, their chief of staff spoke, “I know we all miss Kono but I've been assured that her replacement is more than up to taking on her responsibilities and will work well with everyone here.” He got up and opened the second door to the conference room, “You can join us now Doctor.”

Danny smirked at their cardio chief Steve McGarrett, they were best friends and he had a feeling tonight would be fun. They'd have a couple beers bitch about the new doc, complain again about how much they missed Kono and then Steve head home to his wife Ellie and their dog Eddie, which Danny had zero problem ribbing Steve for, and Danny'd go to bed.

That was the plan forming in Danny's mind until the new doctor stepped in to the room and Danny suddenly couldn't breathe. _Oh god._

Danny swallowed thickly, picking up his coffee and taking a long drink to hide his face for a moment and try to get himself under control. As he sat there flashes of a drunken night in London flashed through his head. Drinks at a bar, a beautiful man with stunning blue eyes buying him a drink, flirting with him, Danny inviting the man back to his hotel room. The man agreeing.

Clothes hitting the floor, being naked and needy, his back hitting the couch cushions and the man taking him. God they hadn't even made to the bed before their lust overcame them. The night was a blur of grunts, groans, and incredible pleasure. The man left the next morning, Danny vaguely remembered a first name, tossing his own out as the man dressed and left, never to be seen again, until today.

“Everyone, this is Doctor Harold Langford from London.” Denning introduced the man and then went around the table introducing everyone else, “And this is our head of the ER, Dr Danny Williams.”

Danny could tell by the mirth dancing in Langford's eyes that he recognized him. The Brit smiled, “Lovely to meet you all, I know Dr Kalakaua left big shoes to fill but I look forward to getting up to speed and working closely with you all as she did.”

The meeting went pretty smoothly, though Danny really didn't catch most of it. They were let out and Danny practically ran from the room. Steve caught up with him.

“Danny, Danny, slow down man, where's the fire?”

Danny huffed and made himself slow down, “Nowhere just, I should get back to the ER, you never know when the shit's gonna hit the fan right?”

Steve clearly wasn't buying it, “You have a problem with the new guy already?” He asked, watching Danny's face redden, “Or not a problem?”

“Shut up Steve.” Danny hissed, he wasn't entirely out at work and having his one night hook up from nearly ten years ago saunter into _his_ hospital wasn't going to be what did it. “Look, I'll... I'll explain tonight okay? My place, after shift, you bring the beer, I'll order the pizza.”

Steve laughed, nodded, “Alright buddy, see you tonight.”

Steve headed off back to the cardio wing and Danny made his way back to the ER.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Danny's day was much like it was every day and he was able to get into rhythm and not worry about Dr Langford, at least till they got in a kid who'd been hit by a car and had a fractured femur.

“Call for an Ortho consult.” He barked out and one of the nurses took off to do that.

Danny was working on getting the kid stabilized when the ER opened and the doctor spoke, “Someone called for an ortho consult.”

Danny nearly cursed but he figured he could professional. “I did. Ten-year-old male, fractured femur in his right leg.”

Harry nodded, a smirk hiding behind his mask. “Right up my alley.”

“I would hope so.” Danny muttered but worked to do what he could while Harry worked on the kid's leg.

“I'll need to get him up into the OR to set and plate this properly.” Langford commented, “Let me know once he's stable enough to moved and I'll take it from there.”

“Of course doctor.”

Harry moved off to the side and let Danny's team work. It didn't take long and Danny stepped back.

“All yours Doctor Langford.”

“Thank you Doctor Williams.”

The Ortho team took the kid away and Danny's started cleaning up and getting the ER bay ready for whoever their next patient ended up being.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Up in the OR Harry worked steadily to get the kid's leg fixed and make sure the kid wouldn't have any issues as he healed and got older. His mind kept slipping to Danny though, the man looked incredible. He'd aged like a fine wine and Harry remembered how good he'd been ten years ago, now? Harry nearly drooled, what he wouldn't give to get that man under him again, or atop, if memory served Danny rode a mean dick.

He coughed and brought himself out of his reverie as they started to close up. End of his shift he was going to go see the good doctor and see if maybe this time could be more than a one-night fling. Not that it hadn't been a spectacular night, Danny had left one hell of an impression really.

The rest of his day went well. He met or talked to a few of the other doctors, met with patients who were a little apprehensive but Harry'd always had amazing bedside manner.

The end of his shift came and he walked to the doctor's lounge and change rooms. And as luck would have it, Doctor Williams was at his own locker, jeans on, barefoot and topless. He walked up behind him after making sure they were alone and purred.

“You never told me you were a doctor.”

Danny startled, spun and stared up at Harry, “Yeah well, neither did you.”

Harry smirked, “Memory serves there wasn't much talking that night.” He stepped closer, looking Danny over. “You've kept in shape.”

Danny swallowed thickly, “Helps with the job.”

“I'm sure it does.” He took a change, reaching out and gently running his fingers through Danny's impressive chest hair, “Would you believe me if I said I'd missed you?”

Danny made a choked sound as his brain started to leak out his ears, “Why?”

Harry smirked, “Let's just say I haven't had that much fun in a very long time and once you were gone, or rather once I was, I wished I'd gotten your number so we could stay in touch.”

“Danny?”

Steve's voice started towards them and Harry moved back and stepped to his own locker leaving Danny shaken and stunned and more than a little aroused. He cleared his throat and pulled his shirt over his head to turn and look at Steve as he rounded the corner.

“Yes Steven?”

“I'm gonna have to rain check dinner.” Steve looked crushed, “Emergency surgery.”

Danny nodded, “No worries man, you go save lives, we'll catch up this weekend. I have Grace, you Eddie and Ellie can come over, we'll grill.”

Steve's face lit up, “It's a date, see ya Danno.”

Steve jogged off still grinning and Danny felt Harry's eyes on him.

“So, I've missed a lot in ten years huh?”

Danny nodded, “Yeah.” Danny sighed, “Anyway, I gotta go.”

“Wait? Please.”

Against his better judgment Danny stopped and turned to look at Harry, “What?”

“This is going to sound... incredibly cheesy but I'm new in town, you clearly have no plans.” Harry flushed, shaking his head at himself, “May I take you out to dinner Danny? Get to know you beyond what happened back in London?”

Danny should have said no, he really should have, he knew it but he found himself nodding. He'd be lying if he tried to deny that his night with Harry hadn't stuck with him.

“Look, I was gonna do beer and pizza with Steve, if you... want, we could do that. Relax at my place. You bring the beer, I'll get the pizza?”

Harry's face lit up like Steve's had, nodding, “I uh... Steve won't mind?”

Danny blinked, “Why would Steve... oh!” He laughed, shaking his head, “Steve's my best friend, _just_ my best friend. He's married to Ellie, lovely woman, and is very happy with her and their dog Eddie.”

“Oh, so who's Grace?”

“My daughter, she's eight.”

“Eight, wow.”

“Yeah, not long after I got back from London I...” He grinned, “I'll tell you over dinner.”

Danny gave Harry his number and his address and they agreed to meet up in half an hour.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Danny shed his shoes when he got home, set the pizza on the coffee table in the living room and got plates and napkins. He took some time to tidy up a bit, especially his bedroom which might have been presumptuous but damn if he didn't already ache for Harry again, the way he'd touched him, spoke to him in the locker room was... electric and Danny remembered very well why he'd taken Harry back to his hotel room in London.

Right on time Harry knocked on the door. Danny opened it and stepped back, watching as Harry stepped in with a six back and a box of cookies.

“Figured something sweet for after the pizza might be nice.” He commented and Danny shook his head at him.

“Yeah, alright, come on.” He led the way to the couch and sat down, “Novel to use this for its intended purpose.”

Harry laughed, “Well I mean, we _could_ skip dinner and get right to what I'm sure we both want, but I want to do this right this time Danny.”

Danny flushed, “A lot has changed in ten years Harry, I'm not the man I was then.”

“Neither am I.”

“I have a daughter.”

“You mentioned that, tell me about her.”

So Danny did, they ate pizza, drank beer and Danny told Harry about Rachel, which made Harry smirk when it turned out she was British too. He told Harry about Grace and the divorce, all of it. And Harry told Danny about his last ten years. Nothing as big as that but a few relationships, none of which lasted long.

“Cheesy as it sounds, I couldn't get you out of my head. It was one night and you were the one that got away.” Harry set his empty beer down, “I mean that Danny.”

“I... Harry...”

“It's a lot, I know, but I've never regretted not getting someone's number more than I have not getting yours. I know you love your daughter and that's amazing, I just wish... in some stupid way that she was ours.”

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure he'd suspected that his attraction to Rachel had to do with her being just enough like Harry but just different enough at the same time but god to hear Harry had yearned for him too.  
  


“Show me.”

Harry blinked, “What?”

“Show me how much you missed me Harry.”

“Danny.”

The Brit closed the distance between them and kissed Danny with a heat and passion he hadn't realized he'd been missing until that moment. He grabbed Harry's shirt and tugged, falling back onto the couch and pulling Harry atop him, their hips finding each others' and starting to grind as they reacquainted themselves with each other.

The kiss deepened, got hotter, heavier, needier. Danny pulled Harry's shirt off and Harry tugged Danny's over his head and tossed it away, running his fingers through Danny's hair. Danny arched into the touch.

“Fuck!”

“Soon.” Harry promised, working Danny's pants open, “But first.”

Harry tugged and Danny lifted his hips, his pants and boxers vanishing down his legs. Harry shifted, tossing Danny's legs over his shoulders and taking his cock into his mouth. Danny cried out, back bowing off the couch in pleasure.

“Oh god, oh god Harry fuck!”

Danny had somehow forgotten just how good Harry was at sucking cocking, the Brit bobbed, sucked, licked, and hummed until Danny was a writhing, panting, nearly begging mess on the couch. But Harry didn't let up, he kept going and with a well-time stroke to his perineum Danny came hard, spilling across Harry's tongue with a loud cry of his name before he started babbling, begging Harry to swallow it all then fuck him until neither of them could move.

Another thing Danny'd forgotten was how _strong_ Harry was. As Danny's orgasm ebbed the Brit released his cock and scooped Danny up bridal style.

“Which door is yours Daniel? If I'm gonna bugger you that well we'll need the bed.”

Danny pointed to the door to his bedroom, glad it was half-ways opened as Harry pushed into the room and then kicked the door shut. He crossed to the bed quickly and tossed Danny onto the bed. Danny rolled onto his back and looked Harry over as the Brit pulled his shirt over his head.

“Whoa, I really don't remember _that_ much chest hair last time, and if you looked that damn good I would've remembered. Trust me.”

Harry laughed, rubbing a hand over his much hairier chest, “Ah, no, I wasn't. Trends and all that you know? But I'm older now and I figured sod it, if I my lovers can't accept me for who I am, they can find someone else to fuck.”

Danny smirked, “Well, I love it Harry, now get over here and let me show you how much.”

Harry quickly shed his pants, boxers and socks before making his way to the bed and crawling towards Danny.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck that ass into the mattress.” Harry spoke, snagging Danny's legs just under his knees and tugging him closer.

“What? I can run my fingers through that glorious hair while you're doing that?”

Harry purred, “Mmm, now there's an idea.” He bent his head and kissed Danny passionately, thrusting his tongue into his mouth in an obscene preview of what was coming, “Lube?”

“Nightstand drawer.”

“Good boy.” Harry winked and shifted to open the drawer, he saw the lube and a couple of dildos, once average size the other quite a bit bigger, “Mmm, lovely toys Daniel, you might have to show me how you use them at some point.”

Danny shuddered, “You want me to... fuck myself while you watch?”

“I do. Very much so.” Harry spoke as he slicked two fingers and teased Danny's hole, “Two to start going to be okay?”

Danny nodded, “Y-yeah, please Harry, I need it.”

“Christ I'm remembering now just how needy and vocal you are, love it.”

Harry pressed his fingers into Danny slowly, making the short, compact blond keen as his back arched off the bed. Harry pumped and curled his fingers, pulling incredible sounds from his lover. Oh yes, he'd missed his, so damn much. No one he'd been with had ever been so responsive.

  
“That's it Daniel, just like that love.” He worked Danny open, watching Danny's hips rock into his fingers, pressing a third in and finally a fourth. “Christ you're beautiful Daniel.” He didn't need the fourth for Danny to take his cock but he looked rather perfectly debauched taking them and begging more for. “More? My my Daniel, perhaps we'll explore that later. For now...” He withdrew his fingers, slicked his cock and buried himself in the blond with a low, almost possessive growl.

Danny arched off the bed, “HARRY!” He lifted his hands, burying his fingers in the soft dark hair, “God Harry, I've missed your cock.”

“I've missed your arse Danny.”

Harry started to move, his hips finding the perfect rhythm pretty quickly and it wasn't long before Danny's were synced with them, both of them driving their bodies together in harmony, gasps and grunts, moans and groans, they worked each other up and finally, together, crested that wave of pleasure, Harry spilling into Danny, Danny pumping his seed between them as they cried out for each other.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Danny woke up the next morning wrapped around Harry, feeling his cock hard against his belly and Danny smirked to himself, wiggling down his body and taking that incredible cock into his mouth. Giving head while laying on his side wasn't his favourite way of doing it but he managed until, somewhat luckily for him Harry shifted onto his back. Danny licked, sucked and bobbed for a while but then needed more so he shimmied back up, braced himself on that beautiful hairy chest and slowly impaled himself on Harry's cock with a long, and loud, moan.

“Bloody hell that's nice a way to wake up.” Harry's voice was groggy but his hands gripped Danny's hips firmly, “Come on then Daniel, let's start the morning off with a bang.”

“Fuck yes.” Danny started to move, slowly at first, letting them both wake up a little bit.

Slowly though the need for more took over and Danny moved faster, drove his hips harder, his moans pitched up higher and higher until he was nearly screaming as he drove his hips onto Harry's cock making sure he got maximum stimulation against his prostate.

“Oh god Harry, Harry I'm gonna...”

“Cum for me Daniel!”

Harry practically roared the order and Danny did, driving his hips down and grinding as he sprayed rope after rope across that beautiful dark hair. Harry's hips pumped into Danny hard and fast, fucking him to prolong the pleasure until about half-way through Danny's orgasm Harry's hit him and he ground up into Danny spilling inside him for the fourth? Maybe fifth, Harry'd lost count, time since they tumbled into bed the night before.

“Goddamn that's a hell of a wake up call love.” Harry grinned, gently pulling a panting and shivering Danny down for a kiss. “Now what you say we go shower off, have some breakfast and coffee hmm?”

Danny nuzzled at Harry's cheek, “Sounds...great. What time do you start today?”

“Eleven, you?”

“Ten-thirty.”

“Time enough for a shower, breakfast and perhaps another round?”

Danny laughed, “We go another round I'll be walking funny all day.”

“And?”

Danny swatted his shoulder, “You're horrible.”

“And you love it.”

“I do.”

They kissed for a few more minutes before getting up to use the shower. The 'another round' ended up happening _in_ the shower, 'so we don't have to wash up again' Harry assured him before helping each other dry off. They got dressed, had a quick breakfast and then Harry had to leave so he could pop back to his apartment and change for the day.

“See you at work?”

“You bet.” Harry dipped and kissed Danny soft and slow a few moments, “We should do this again, soon.”

“Mmmm, we should. Now go.”

Harry laughed and sauntered off, Danny closed the door behind him and leaned back against it with a groan. God he was falling already and it had only been two nights of incredible sex and okay some conversation over pizza and beer but still. This was 'bad' for Danny, Steve was going to have a field day when he found out. And he would, because Danny swore Steve should've been a cop with his instincts.

To be continued?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but are appreciated.


End file.
